Akamenu Aida
is the main protagonist of Hyper Pretty Cure! and Hyper Pretty Cure!Horoscope. Her alter ego is Cure Venus the warrior of love. Her catchphrase are "I can't believe it" and "I love studying". Personality She is smart and almost never fails a test. She also has high hopes for world peace. Sometimes this spirit is taken away by mostly Hojokawa Carlo. History Meeting the Mascots and becoming Cure Venus Befriending Segawa Hotaru Meeting Utano Elisa Finale Battle(Season 1) Skills Studying Being the smartest of the group she has a high IQ. Unlike the lead characters from the original series,she usually is the one who helps her clique when they are cramming(this is also due to that Tsubomi and Mana are never seen helping their friends-Cures or not-study). Cure Venus Cure Venus is Aida's alter ego. She is known as the warrior of love. Transformation Aida says "PreCure" then the area turns into a red with pink hearts scenario. Then she draws a heart and says "Wrap Up". She then place her Legend Lockett on her waist while red hearts coming put of her Lockett. She first claps her hands two times making her arm warmers appear then she does several poses. Her hair changes while a background voice say "Cure Venus". She hugs herself then her casual clothes changed into her Cure costume. She winks two times changing her eye color. She makes few several poses and then says her introduction. Before she says her name she makes poses as the music ends then she says her name. Attacks *Venus Heartattack **Is Venus' main purification attack. First she forms a heart on the middle and grabs her Venus Archer. She grabs an arrow from her back inserts the arrow in her weapon and says the incantation. Then she releases the arrow directly hitting it to the enemy(mostly near its cardiac heart). She says "Love" then the Sensobot is covered in a red pillar until it turns into a keyhole. *Venus Chain Breaker **She variatly has four main chain breakers but usually uses only three-Phillia,Eros and Storge. Agape is usually not her main chain breaker due to her religion being a Christian and only uses the her archer to break the chain incompletly. She then tells the victim an advice about Christianity breaking the chain completly. Agape seems to be her useless chain breaker due to that it is up to the person to fix it. ***Phillia is for friendship related problems ***Storge is for family related problems ***Eros is for couple related problems Valentino Venus Valentino Venus is Venus' upgrade power. It is stated to appear in the movie. Cure Hyper Venus An All Stars special upgrade Relationships *Sakura **They are childhood friends. Etymology is not a proper Japanese Surname,but it can mean "red-eye unexpected". is written in Katakana but if written in Kanji it means "love" Cure Venus:Venus is the goddess of love and beauty. Trivia *She is the first lead Cure to have red as a theme color followed by Akagawa Kenna from Color Paradise!PreCure *Her English VA is Tabitha St. Germain **Coincidently,Rarity from My Little Pony another character voiced by Tabitha St. Germain is best friends with Spike from the same show voiced by Cathy Weseluck,is just like the relationship of Aida and Douji. **Cathy Weseluck also voices Tsutsuji Douji *On Aida's main appearance she has six hearts representing her PreCure friends. *She is the second Cure to have a religion known. The first being Yamabuki Inori. **Coincidently,they have the same religion. Gallery Akamenu Aida.png|Aida telling of someone about addition Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Red Cures